Indigo Love
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: Kaito and Gakupo finally realize their love    I'm so excited 3


Indigo Love

I studied my appearance in the bathroom mirror before walking out and down the hallway. Gakupo and I were recording a song with Miku, Gumi, Meiko and Luka today. I can't say I was excited for the experience, though. Miku always wanted to cling to me, Gumi was always arguing with everyone, Luka and Meiko always hung on Gakupo, and Gakupo was always distracted.

I'm fairly convinced all of them were taking the song way too literally. With a sigh, I entered the recording room just to be bombarded with noise.

"Gakupo! You were flat! You sing most of the song! You can't be flat!" Gumi snapped.

"Oh, shut up Gumi! You sung your part wrong! You missed five words!" Meiko snapped at the short girl.

"Be quiet you big boobed freak!" Gumi yelled back.

"I'd rather have a large chest than nothing at all!" Meiko shouted.

"Girls! This is ridiculous! So what if we got it wrong once? We have all day," Gakupo laughed.

"He has a point. We do have all day," I said quietly.

"Kaito-kun!" Miku squealed and clung to my waist.

I struggled to approach the microphone as she clutched my waist. With several sighs, we all took our positions and waited for the music to start. It three more tries before we finally got it right. When that song was done, Miku and I recorded another song. As we finished, Luka and Gumi left, leaving Gakupo and Meiko to wait on Miku.

"Kaito-kun, you need a break," Miku giggled when the song was over.

"I have two more to do before I can leave. Just go on home with Meiko and Gakupo. I should be there in a couple of hours," I sighed and watched her skip down the hall to where Meiko and Gakupo stood.

I spent the rest of the day recording and re-recording songs. It wasn't until nine o' clock at night that I had finally finished. My throat was sore, my stomach suffered hunger pains and my body demanded sleep. With a sigh, I walked out of the recording room and collided with someone. With a small grunt, I looked up and saw Gakupo smiling down at me.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"Waiting on you," he smiled.

"When did you come back?" I asked.

"I never left," he laughed.

"You've been here since ten?" I asked another question, my eyes widening.

"Yeah. I like hearing you sing," he smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Haha thanks," I smiled. Out of nowhere, my stomach growled and I blushed.

"Let's get something to eat," he laughed and led me out of the studio.

"Um, can you drive? I'm really tired," I said and blushed more.

"Of course," he laughed and climbed in the driver's seat as I slid in shotgun.

Truthfully, I didn't know how to talk to Gakupo. I never knew what to talk about. He was always smiling and never pressured anyone to do anything. I didn't know if he preferred talking or silence or if he talked a lot or if he liked to listen. He was always quiet and reasonable beside his followers known as Luka and Meiko.

"Um, thanks for waiting," I said, fiddling with my hands.

"It's not a problem," he smiled and then bit his lip.

Another reason I didn't know how to talk to him is because I'd not only walked in on him playing with himself but I had walked in on him and Meiko making out. I don't know why it bothered me but I felt a stab in my heart when I thought of him and Meiko. A blush rose to my cheeks and I looked out the window.

"Kaito, I think we need to talk," he sighed.

"About…?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"I know how awkward this must be for you. I know we don't talk much despite all the time we spend together and I know…how awkward it must have been for you to walk in on me masturbating," he said, forcing out the last word which made me shudder.

"That's just something guys do," I mumbled with a shrug.

"I…I just want you to know that Meiko came onto me. I don't actually like her that way," he said nervously.

"W-Why do I need to know that?" I tried to sound carefree despite the elation in my chest.

"I just wanted to get the record straight," he answered with a small sigh.

There was silence throughout the car as I looked at my hands. When I stole another glance at the purple-haired man he looked…disappointed and sad. I wanted to say something but, what would I say? I sighed quietly and shook the thought from my head as I returned my gaze to the passing landscape.

Gakupo pulled into a small restaurant parking lot and parked the car. When we walked inside and sat down, a cheery waitress asked what we'd like to drink. After she left, Gakupo looked at me and sighed.

"Nn?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I just like to look at your blue hair," he smiled.

"Why?" I asked, running a hand through my hair nervously.

"It's just a beautiful color. It's so deep and calming," he smiled, staring deep into my eyes which matched my hair.

"W-Well, I like yours more. I mean, it's so royal and long. It always looks so soft," I said, blushing slightly.

"You know what I think the perfect color is?" he asked, his eyes getting a dreamy look in them.

"What color?" I asked, blushing a bit more.

"Indigo," he smiled, allowing his ponytail to fall over his shoulder.

"Indigo? Why indigo?" I asked, watching his long and slender fingers play with strands of his hair.

"Because blue and purple make indigo," he laughed a little.

I blushed and fiddled with the table. The waitress came back with our drinks and asked what we would like to eat. Since ice cream wasn't a dinner options, I ordered sushi instead. When the waitress was gone, Gakupo smiled and blushed a bit.

"So, Miku really likes you," he said, meeting my eyes.

"She's not my type," I shrugged. "_She's not you,"_ is what I wanted to say.

"What is your type?" he asked a look of interest on his face.

"I guess I like tall people. I want someone with deep, alluring eyes and a soft speaking voice. They need to have an excellent singing voice as well and long hair. Yeah, that sounds ideal to me," I smiled.

"Hmm, well, I want someone my height or maybe a bit shorter. I like short hair, shining eyes and a singing voice that blends well with mine as well as a soft voice when they speak," he smiled back at me.

"Sounds like Meiko," I said with a small sigh. Part of me hoped he was talking about me and the other part knew he wasn't.

"I don't like the color red," he laughed.

"What color do you like?" I asked my heart rate increasing.

"We just discussed this. I like blue," he said, his smile turning to a smirk.

"Well, I don't know any girls that wear blue," I said, blushing lightly.

"Who said I was talking about a girl?" he asked, propping his chin on his hand.

I opened my mouth to speak when our waitress came over again. She sat the food down in front of us, re-filled our tea and then left. With a sigh, I started eating. After about thirty minutes, we had eaten, paid and left. The one good thing about living with the other vocaloids is that we didn't live far from the studio.

As we pulled into the driveway, my earlier conversation kept running through my mind. I realized that when I had been describing what I wanted, I had described Gakupo. A light blush came to my cheeks as I realized he'd been trying to tell me how he felt the whole time. With this thought, I panicked. I had no idea how to interact with someone I liked and I certainly didn't know how to interact with someone who liked me back.

When the car shut off, I bolted out of the door and into the house. I ran up the stairs in the dark house and into my room. With a heavy sigh, I shut the door quietly and sat down on my bed. I realized that I hadn't even taken off my shoes. With another sigh, I slid them off and pulled my scarf away from me.

I undressed slowly, trying to regain my breath and trying to figure out why I had run. When I was left in nothing but my boxers, I crawled into my bed. I let my head rest on my soft white pillows and pulled my blue comforter up to my chest. Not long after, I heard soft padding up the stairs. I held my breath, knowing it was Gakupo. The noise came closer and closer, my heart rate increasing with every step.

Slowly, the footsteps moved past my door and into Gakupo's room next door. With a sigh, I relaxed. As much as I had panicked needlessly, I had also gotten excited. Biting my lower lip, I slid my hand down into my boxers and started to stroke myself. As I grew more erect, I shut my eyes and moaned quietly, imagining it was Gakupo touching me. Not even a minute later, I felt a dip in my bed and another hand on my penis.

My eyes shot open and I sat up, much to my displeasure. Gakupo was between my now bent legs, stroking me as he licked his lips. The sensation was amazing and I reached back to grip the headboard. His hand moved faster as he moved closer, causing me to moan more. It wasn't long before I had cum all over his hand. Gakupo pulled the ties out of his hair and tossed them aside, crawling up to me and gripping my boxers.

"W-Why did you do that?" I asked, blushing bright red.

"Because I want to make love to you," he whispered in my ear, his hair tickling the head of my penis.

"Gakupo…" I whispered and pressed my lips to his.

He started sliding my boxers down as I did the same to him. Once they were off, we let them fall to the floor. His lips broke away from mine and trailed along my jaw line before finding their way down to my neck. He found a spot he liked and nipped slightly as a hand ran up my leg and to my chest. His fingers just barely touched my skin, leaving a tingling sensation behind that made me shudder.

He kissed farther down my neck and stopped at my nipple, sucking on it a bit. I bit my bottom lip as he moved down farther, kissing every inch of my returned erection. He gripped my legs and spread them, draping them over his shoulders. He licked at my hole before sucking on his fingers. When he pulled them out, his gaze shifted to mine and I nodded.

With a gentle smile, he slid his middle finger into my hole before adding his index finger and ring finger. I moaned and whimpered, gripping the headboard and arching my back. He scissored inside before sitting up on his knees, letting my legs fall away. He motioned for me to come to him and slid his fingers out. I crawled up to him and kissed him.

He returned the kiss and gripped my hips, pulling me into his lap. His fingers slid back inside and spread my hole. With a gulp, I slid onto him as he removed the digits. I winced and tears stung my eyes.

"Shh, Kaito," he whispered.

I buried my face in his shoulder, biting down. He sucked in air as I bit down again. When I got used to the pain, I picked up my head and nodded. He bucked a little and I moved with him, a new pain swelling within me. A new batch of tears came to my eyes and I let them fall.

"Kaito, it will pass," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and moved with him a bit more. The pain was slowly starting to subside and I moved faster. Moans and gasps for air were the only sounds that filled the room. Gakupo kissed my neck and held me close, our skin sticking together with sweat. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear and I buried my face in his shoulder again.

His hair spilled over our shoulders and my body shuddered as he hit my pleasure spot. I gasped and moaned loudly, pressing my lips to his. He continued to hit the spot, coming inside as I came on our chests. When the last of our see had pilled, Gakupo wrapped his arms around me and laid me down, kissing me passionately. He rested on the bed beside me, on leg between mine, as he ran a hand down my cheek. He ran his other hand up my arm and slid his fingers between mine.

"Kaito, you felt so good," he whispered in between kisses.

"It felt amazing to have you inside me," I responded, running my free hand up and down his arm and hand that rested on my chest.

He rolled over on his back and I adjusted to rest my head on his chest, running a hand up his abdomen to rest beside my head. He rested his on head on his arm and ran his hand up and down my back.

"Gakupo," I said nervously.

"Nn?" he asked.

"I…I think I'm in love with you," I mumbled.

He pulled my face up to his and kissed me deeply before letting me return to my comfortable position. I became worried when I heard silence.

"Do you not love me?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow.

"I would not have made love to you if I didn't but if you want me to say the words, then I will. Kaito, I am madly in love with you. I have been for a while and it makes me so happy that you feel the same," he whispered to me and kissed my head.

I blushed a bright red and curled up into his side, drifting off to sleep. His warmth engulfed me and made me feel safe. As I slipped deep into slumber, I looked forward to waking up in my new found lover's arms.


End file.
